Chemical reactions
by quixoticEntity
Summary: One-shots loosely based around the different chemical reactions I learned in chemistry. I'm into science ok
1. Synthesis

_A + B yields AB_

John knew he was in love at first glance. The way her dark hair, streaked with cerulean, shined in the light, the way she smiled made his heart melt, her eyes, a blue near the color of the streaks of her hair, hypnotized him. The more he talked to her, the more he fell in love. He learned her name was Vriska, she loved Nic Cage, she had an affinity for spiders, even replaced words and sounds with the number 8, she thought she was unlucky one day, the next she claimed to have all the luck. The two would have movie "dates," watching Con Air first, always, then whatever movie they felt. When they first kissed, John felt like the luckiest guy there ever was. When she wanted to have sex, he declined, and she respectfully left that as that. She didn't ask again, which John liked, he was, after all, asexual. As the years went by, he never stopped loving her, even when she broke up with him once, then came back to him only eight weeks later. He accepted all her flaws, even when he found out she crippled that Tavros kid he hated (admittedly, it was partially because he hated Tavros). Her eyes always seemed to sparkle when they were together, dulling when either of them left. He would do anything for her, with a few exceptions. When he proposed, she said yes, filling him with joy. He hoped they would be together forever.

Vriska saw John as another one of her improvement projects, at first. His messy hair and overbite was something she wanted to fix. His eyes, blue as the sea she wanted to sail, were what really enthralled her. They held an everlasting cheerfulness, but they seemed to hide something deep within him. When they talked was when she started to love him. He loved Con Air just as much as she did, He didn't care about what she did to Tavros. He always made her smile with his jokes and sometimes they would pull pranks together, it always lifted her mood. Their movie dates were always days she looked forward to. She got him to bake once, it was the best thing she had ever had. When they first kissed, it set off fireworks in her heart. When he told her he was asexual, she never bothered him about it. That time she broke up with him, she regretted it almost immediately. She needed time for herself, but she wasn't whole without him. She got back with him only eight weeks later. Sometimes, he'd her speaking style without realizing it. It embarrassed him but she found it endearing. She lit up when they were together, she dulled when they were apart. He was the best thing that happened to her and when he proposed, she immediately said yes. She never wanted to leave him.

* * *

**Q: well, cheesy romance for synthesis. Next will be decomposition, then single replacement (that will be fun), double replacement, and end with combustion (lord only knows how that will happen). Obviously, I'm kind of a science nerd so just stay with me here.**


	2. Decomposition

_AB yields A + B_

"Wwhat do you mean you're breaking up wwith me?"

"Whale, I just don't think I can do this anymore. Your just so... emotional."

"I can change! Do I evven havve a shrimp of a chance?"

"No! I can't take it anymore! You keep trying to fish back upon my hook! It's hard to deal with you!"

"Fef, please! I don't knoww wwhat to do wwithout you!"

"You'll have to think of somefin, I just have to release you back into the ocean."

"Fef, stop wwith the puns! This is serious! I lovve you and you're stabbing me in the back!"

"Eridan! I'm not stabbing you! I can't handle you anymore! You make everything so much harder than it is! If I even look at someone else you get mad! You're so controlling and melodramatic!"

"I can change! You knoww I lovve you! Wwe can rule the wworld together."

"That's another thing. You're so hellbent on world domination! Did you ever stop to think I don't want that! You never ask about my feelings, you're always wrapped up in yourself!"

"Please, Fef, givve me another chance, I can change, I knoww it! I can stop being evvrything you hate."

"You've always been everything I hate and I'm done. Find someone else to sob to, Eridan, because you won't see me again."

* * *

**Q: so, I still have no idea how to do combustion. I sorta translated the whole "genocide thing" Eridan has to world domination. I keep forgetting to mention these are intended to be humanstuck. Sorta kinda based this on canon stuff oops. **


	3. Single replacement

_AB + C yields A + BC_

Karkat never expected this. First, let's back up a little. It started that morning.

"Karkitty, when are mew and Purezi going to make it official? You know someone might steal her furom mew," Nepeta half-whined, half-chided him. He didn't know how his younger step-sister managed to find out him and Terezi were even a thing.

"Don't fucking rush it, these things take some fucking time," Karkat snapped in response, "and what do you mean steal her from me? If anything _she _should be scared someone would steal _me_!"

"Oh, Karkitty, how naive you are," Nepeta giggled.

"I'm older than you!" Karkat snapped.

"Come on, or we'll be late fur school," Nepeta said, dropping the whole conversation and rushing Karkat out the door, the latter grumbling on the way there.

That line about stealing Terezi and his naivete should have been his first clue, but he didn't realize it at the time. He berated his past self about it, even though he knew that it would happen anyway. The next clue happened at lunch.

"Hey Karkles!" Terezi, his almost-but-not-quite-girlfriend, called, "we're still on for tonight right?" her cheshire smile sent his heart racing. Hell, everything about her sent his heart racing.

"Karkitty! Equius is sick, and I need help on this assignment," Nepeta called, holding out her chemistry homework.

"What is that?" Karkat asked, looking at the paper with confusion.

"It's on balancing and naming equations," she said, "hey, Purezi, maybe you could help."

Terezi shrugged, "Chemistry isn't my greatest subject, but I can try."

Karkat should have known by then. He knew Nepeta knew he had failed chemistry. He also knew that Terezi barely passed, and that chemistry was one of Nepeta's stronger subjects. He didn't question it at the time, assuming Nepeta just wasn't good at balancing equations. After school he really should've known.

Karkat saw Terezi walking with Nepeta. He didn't question it, the two of them roleplayed together sometimes.

"Hey, Karkat, could Nepeta come with us tonight?" Terezi asked him, confusing him.

"Why the fuck would you want her to come with us?" He seriously had no idea.

"Come on, Karkitty, don't be such a sourpuss," Nepeta said, pouting, "It'll be fun with all three of us!"

Karkat really didn't want his annoying step-sister with them on their date, but he knew she would find a way to come, she did that sometimes, "Fine," he reluctantly mumbled.

"Yay! This'll be great!" Nepeta excitedly said, giving Karkat a mischevious smile when Terezi had her back turned.

That was the kicker. That was when he should've figured it out. Instead, here he is in a suit, watching his almost-before-but-definitely-not-now-girlfriend and his step-sister make out in a fancy restaurant. His jaw dropped at the sight, the pair not noticing him at all. He decided to leave before things got any more awkward.

"Karkitty! Mew saw us," Nepeta looked surprised, and that's when he realized what had been going on.

"Y-you and-and her," he stuttered out, quickly changing to an angrier tone, "YOU FUCKING PLANNED THIS!" he shouted.

"Karkles, that's not what happened," Terezi said, looking just a bit guilty.

"NO! I'M DONE WITH YOU FUCKERS! GO BACK TO SUCKING YOUR MOUTHS OFF!" he shouted, storming off, while quickly flipping both of them off.

When he left the pair of girls stood, shellshocked, and glanced at each other.

"I was hoping he would at least pay," Terezi joked, hoping to break the awkward silence.

"Hehe yeah..." Nepeta trailed off, "wanna go back to making out?"

Terezi shrugged, "Sure."


	4. Double replacement

_AB + CD yields AC + BD_

Terezi was feeling more than a little uncomfortable. Her boyfriend, Dave Strider, was staring at the girl across from him, Nepeta Leijon, with an intensity that enthralled her. It didn't help that said girl was staring just as intently at him, despite the attempts made by her boyfriend, Eridan Ampora, to get her attention. It was a strange thing to see your boyfriend stare at one of your best friends, while her boyfriend was trying, and failing, to get her attention.

"They aren't gonna stop are they?" Terezi asked, thinking aloud more than actually asking.

Eridan sighed, "No. I wwish they wwould, Nep hasn't said a wword to me since she saww him."

Terezi sighed with him, "Dave hasn't talked to me either. Is this how you feel on a daily basis?" she smiled, at least she could have fun teasing Eridan.

Eridan scowled, "For your information, Ter, plenty of people talk to me."

"Name one," her smile widensk, she knew no one talked to him, save Nepeta.

"Wwell, Kar talks to me," Eridan said, eager to prove her wrong.

"He said he stopped when you pulled that stunt with Feferi and Kanaya."

Eridan blushed, "So wwhat if he did."

Terezi cackled, "The only person who actually likes to talk to you is Nepeta and it's a miracle she even dated you."

Eridan started crying, freaking Terezi out, "I'm sorry," she said to him, "I didn't mean it, I'm sure there's someone else who likes you."

"Dammit! Nep, still isn't paying attention to me!" Eridan said.

"You faked it?"

"Yeah, did you think that wwould make me cry? I'vve heard wworse."

Terezi was surprised, "What do you mean you've heard worse! I wasn't even serious, and you're telling me someone has?" she never actually meant it when she made fun of someone, that was mean, and something Vriska would do. She was not and did not want to be like Vriska. Stuff happened, no one likes to talk about it.

Eridan didn't reply, which was all Terezi needed to confirm her suspicions, "Was it Vriska? It's usually Vriska."

Eridan scoffed, "Ter, you alwways think it's Vvris. I havven't talked to her since wwe broke up years ago!"

She couldn't deny that. She did usually think it was Vriska, "Then who was it. I wouldn't mind giving them justice for being mean to you."

She wouldn't. Eridan knew she wouldn't do it if she actually knew, "Drop it, Ter."

"But-"

"Just drop it!"

Terezi dropped it. That was when she noticed their dates had left, "Where did Dave and Nepeta go?"

Eridan shrugged, "Do you wwanna go somewwhere else? Our dates obvviously found they liked each other better than us."

Terezi nodded, "Let's go play paintball or something."

Eridan smiled, "I'm a great shot, so you're gonna lose."

Terezi cackled, "We'll see about that."

The two left the diner hand in hand, not noticing their dates making out in the alley beside the diner.

**Q: kinda thinking of making a part two to this from Nepeta or Dave's point of view and totally scrapping combustion becuase how the hell am I supposed to do that. Please give me opinions or something**


End file.
